A Carlisle & Esme Moment
by Inscribed-on-my-heart
Summary: A moment between the Doctor and his Missus.
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee was with the pack and all the kids had left to go hunting, after Carlisle had given them a severe talk about setting a good example for Renesmee. This was mostly for Emmett, need I explain….I knocked on the door, "Come in, my beloved" I grinned; Carlisle had obviously heard me coming. I opened the door and walked behind the desk, standing behind Carlisle to gently knead his shoulders. He turned around and pulled me onto his knee, I could not resist him any longer, I closed the distance between us quickly, kissing him passionately, he responded, our lips moving as one, My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer, our bodies molding together. His hands found there way to my waist, I moaned into him, I did not need Jasper to send me lust in this situation, I had Carlisle, and he was the only man that could make **me** weak at the knees. Carlisle whispered my name against my lips, pulling me closer still. Just then we heard a gasp. We broke apart to see Nessie in the doorway, she opened her mouth and SCREAMED!!!! Everyone came running; I was still clinging to Carlisle when Edward asked, "Nessie, Nessie! What is wrong!" Nessie whispered, scared, terrified. "Grandma and Grandpa were KISSING!!!!" everyone laughed and turned to face us, Edward mockingly glared at Carlisle. "Gees Carlisle, What was that you had been saying about setting a good example?"


	2. Valentines day

Carlisle POV

I sat next to Esme on the porch, watching the one day move into the next. As the clock struck midnight I turned to her, "Happy valentines day," I said, pulling a necklace out of my pocket. It was a heart of ruby dangling from a silver chain.

"Thank you." Was my beloved's simple but meaningful reply. She whispered it, entranced, the sheer force of love in her eyes sent shivers down my spine. I lifted her hair and did up the clasp at the nape of her neck. I whispered in her ear as I did. "Oh Esme, "I love you." That was all I could say, it did not seem to be enough, but no words could describe how much I love, how much I need Esme.  
Then I kissed her, I loved her everyday, more than life itself. But today was a fantastic excuse to show her just how much that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, happy reading! **

Carlisle was at the hospital, working the night shift. Again.

He was fed up dealing with people faking injuries and nurses who drooled over him. He finished putting a cast on Tyler's shoulder (would that boy just stop hurting himself!) and walk down the hall to his office.

He opened the door to reveal……

"Esme!" He said with surprise, "what are you doing here!?!" "Well" Esme said slowly, articulating every letter. "I thought you might need some…. Cheering up!" She positively beamed at him. Carlisle felt a wave of peace, happiness and lust wash over him. "My ever thoughtful Esme," he murmured. Esme stood from where she had been sitting on his desk and walked over to him, slowly undoing his tie she muttered in his ear, "I missed you." Carlisle chuckled at her tone, "I missed you to, you don't know how annoying it is to have ugly nurses 'flirt' with you." Now it was Esme's turn to laugh, "Oh darling, it must be horrible for you." She did not say it sarcastically; she said it like a mother, comforting a child. Esme knew that beneath the invincible, strong exterior, Carlisle was just a boy who needed some love. Esme leant over and softly captured Carlisle's lips. The kiss was very soft, very sweet. Esme melted against Carlisle with a moan. She broke the kiss and leaned against his chest. Carlisle looked at his watch, "I just finished my shift, time to go home love?" "Yes" Esme said softly, "I ran over, so you can drive." A mischievous look came across Carlisle's face and he swung Esme into his arms, holing her bridal style. Esme gave a little yelp of surprise, "what are you doing Carlisle?" "Oh darling," Carlisle purred "I am just making every female in this building extremely jealous." And with that he walked out of the room, and every nurse gave Esme the 'evil eye' as they passed. When they arrived at the car, Carlisle pulled Esme into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Esme whispered "have you not made them jealous enough?" "Yes" Carlisle whispered back "I was not trying to make them jealous, but I love you, so I decided to kiss you." "Esme kissed all the way up Carlisle's jaw "honesty, now that's what I like in a man."

**Sorry everyone, this chapter is a bit dodgy. Can anyone explain the whole freshman, sophomore thing to me? I live in Australia and the American school system is unknown to me. Please review, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I kinda had to force this one out, I have a bit of writers block, if you have some good story suggestions, please feel free to leave it in the reviews or pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I hope you like this chapter!!! **

**Please R&R, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, please mail me or put your idea in a review.**

**Thanks and happy reading!**

**Astrid :)**

*this chapter is set about a week or so after the end of Breaking Dawn*

Esme POV

I sat at the dining table, flicking through a newspaper, we never used the dining table for well.... Dining, but it was often used for family disscusions. Well, more arguments than discussions. It was quiet, too quiet. After having a house full of vampires and the drama with the Volturi, every thing seemed so..... Normal. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had gone hunting, and alice had dragged her sisters and niece shopping. My god was upstairs reading, but I knew he was as distracted as I. The door creaked open slowly, and Carlisle entered the room, I felt a weight lift of my shoulders, just seeing his face. He came and started to massage my shoulders, just gently with the tips of his fingers. But I was angsty today, not in the mood for polite. I stood up and grabbed his tie, pulling him to me and kissing him with almost violent force. i pushed him against a wall, my hands twisted in his hair. Carlisle (always the gentleman) gentle untwined myself from him, he sat me down on his lap and waited. he was paitient, but he did not have to wait for to long, i started to sob, gently at first, but very soon i was crying into his shoulder but crying no tears, i wailed my anguish. he sat and waited while i ranted and raved. Once i had calmed down i blurted out "I was so scared for them, my children, my grandchild and you. You all could have been killed!"

"It was scary, but the Volturi are gone, the threat is gone, no-one was hurt." He said with his gorgeously husky voice. he understood. I was not angry, i was still in shock, from when Carlisle stood forward and spoke to Aro, from when it almost came to a fight. I was a mother to them, i would not have another child die, i can still recall what i did last time. i shuddered at the memory of the fateful day that i jumped off the cliff, having nothing left to live for. I lent into my husbands shoulder,feeling at peace for the first time since the whole drama started. Carlisle lifted my chin and kissed me again, this kiss was soft and sweet, but showed the love that bond our two souls together forever, always, eternally.

**Sorry that this chapter has a few grammatical errors, i just wanted to get this story out, to Esme, her family mean everything.**

**I would like to recommend the song fearless by Taylor Swift, i was thinking of it when i wrote this story.**

**Astrid :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Sorry I have not posted for a while, I have been on holiday in a place of no internet… **

**Happy reading!**

**Astrid :) **

Esme POV

As I walked down the hall at Forks local hospital, I saw all the nurses glance at me in envy. But I heard some things that made me envious, the nurses in the back room, cooing over my husband! It was my first time at Forks hospital, we had only been living in the area for a month or so, so the nurses did not yet know that Carlisle was mine. I am not usually a jealous creature, but when it comes to my husband…..

I had reached his office, and before I could raise my hand to knock, I heard a soft voice, that made me weak at the knees.

"Come in Esme."

I entered, a smile playing at my lips, he came over and planted a soft, sweet kiss upon my lips. He walked over to his chair and motioned for me to sit.

"How has your day been darling?"

"I have had better," I said with a scowl.

He chuckled, "Yes, the nurses here are rather…. Into me." Came his innocent reply.

"When will they learn?!" I groaned.

"Well," said my angel, "we could always each them a lesson." He winked at me mischievously.

"Yes, a lesson they won't forget." As I said, when it came to Carlisle, I was, extraordinarily jealous.

Me and Carlisle walked down the hall, arm in arm. We attracted many a jealous glance from every female in the building.

One of the bolder nurses stepped forward.

"Who is this, Dr. Cullen?" She had poorly hidden jealously written all over her face.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Carlisle exclaimed, "This is Esme, my wife."

The nurses looked horrified, and stormed off, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"All's well that ends well." Carlisle murmured in my ear.

"Yes Darling." I replied, I may be jealous when it came to my husband, but I could not help but love everyone, it was my nature!!!

Just then, Carlisle pushed against the wall and kissed me, a deep kiss that made my insides melt. When he released me he muttered in my ear one thing, the one thing that would make any girls day.

"I love you, I always have and I always will."


End file.
